The Dreams Of Sam Winchester
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: This is an old story of mine, where Sam has a vision of Dean getting into trouble, but what lies ahead for the elder Winchester?


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_** - hehe. This is an old one shot that I wrote during when the first season of Supernatural first aired. I hope you can still enjoy this ... This is just the results of having a cracked up brain ...

**_The Dreams of Sam Winchester._**

Images crowded my mind too quickly - almost - for me to decipher as I jerked awake shouting my brother's name into the night darkened air.

"DEAN!"

I heard a soft snort and a whiffle of breath as Dean roused slightly from sleep to say to me - "Go back to sleep, Sammy and stop disturbing mine!"

"Dean, you're in trouble!" was all I said, thinking of the dream I'd just had.

"I know some other dude who's gonna be in trouble soon enough if he doesn't get back to sleep. Sammy," he said, pointedly, before tufrning back onto his other side and falling back to sleep in the only way Dean knew - quickly.

Certainly quicker than I ever could: especially nowadays, with Dad missing, Mom dead and Jess also dead. I carried on watching Dean sadly as he slept, before saying sadly and softly - "Why don't you ever listen to me?" I didn't get an answer. Dean was too far gone in sleep. Even if he'd been awake, he still would not have given me an answer/ Other than some dumb ass wise crack only Dean could pull off and get away with. Sometimes I admired my brother. Sometimes, like now, he was just annoying. But I always loved my brother no matter what. He was my brother, after all.

I huffed gently to myself, before laying me back down to sleep, which came easily, just for once, and was reamrkably undisturbed for the rest of the night.

"Gosh, this town is creepy!" I said, as Dean rolled the Impala into another new town the following morning.

"Did I hear you right just then, Sammy? Did you just say - Gosh?" Dean asked, with his typical half smile on his face.

I remained silent, not really in the mood for Dean's joshing right then. My dream from last night still bothered me - I had a feeling that Dean was going to get into trouble today.

"Sammy!" Dean said to me, as he leant over to punch me lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Dean, and the name's Sam!" I said, pushing Dean's hand away irritably.Dean gave me "the look" - all wide eyed and innocent, which again, only Dean Winchester could pull off.

"Don't look at me like that, Dean!" I said, turning away.Dean's large eyes got even larger even as he started to grin.

"Like what, Sammy?" Dean asked, pointedly.

"Oh honestly! Stop the car!" I told him."

Okay!" Dean said slowly, even as he did as I asked.

He gave me a curious look, as I got out to stretch my legs, and clear my head a little bit. Dean got out to join me and suddenly he grinned.I looked down at the slightly smaller man, as he said - "Awesome! We picked the right place to stop! There's a store over there! I'm hungry and I need some chocolate!"

"Oh good, because I need a pee!" I said, even as I started to smile at my brother's ever present sweet tooth.

Really the guy was like some giant food bag or something.

Dean looked up at me before saying - "Oh the Dimples of Doom are finally showing!"

"Shut up, Dean!" I said, before covering my cheeks with both hands, even as I followed Dean into the store.

I found the toilet easily and when I came back, it was to find Dean being assaulted by a pair of very old ladies - one with a zimmer frame, one with a walking stick, both with blue rinses and large hand bags - who both seemed intent on swinging said handbags at my brother's head. Most of their hits connected and Dean was trying to ward off their attack in the politest way possible. They were, after all, very old. He was using his trademark charm - another thing that Dean Winchester seemed to have in abundance.I just stood back and laughed at the whole thing.

"Sam! Help me! They won't stop!" Dean said, when he noticed me standing there laughing.

"Oh, yes and It's Sam now isn't it? When you want something?" I asked, still laughing at my older brother's plight.

At the sound of my voice, the two old ladies left off attacking Dean before coming over to me. One of them said - "What an adorable little boy!"

"Leave off, I'm 24!" I said, suddenly not laughing any more, although I noticed Dean now was.

One of the ladies even went so far as to pinch my cheek, making Dean laugh even harder."Leave it!" I said, blushing furiously, as she pinched the other cheek. Why do old ladies always insist on doing that?

"Looks like you've got yourself a new girlfriend there, Sammy! She just can't resist your dimples!" Dean laughed.

I pointed at him, before flipping him the birdie. Usually it was Dean getting the attention from the ladies, although they did tend to be a lot younger, but under the current circumstances, I wish he still had the attention ..

"What seems to be the problem here, ladies?" I asked, hoping to divert the old ladies attentions from numbing my cheeks with their questing fingers. "Why was it so necessary to attack my brother?"

I found myself thinking that for a seasoned supernatural hunter, Dean was hopeless at fending off old ladies. To think of all the countless demons and monsters he'd faced by comparison ...

"That evil young man took all the chocolate! There was plenty to go around and he took it all!" one of the ladies said.

I looked over at Dean, who looked shame faced for once.

"That true, Dean?" I asked, even as I tried to swallow back another laugh.So this was what this was all about.

Really, sometimes Dean was just too much. Dean nodded wordlessly.

"Give the two nice ladies some chocolate, Dean!" I said, starting to lose my struggle with my laughter.

When Dean hesitated, I said - "Do it!"

Dean, wordless yet again, handed over two bags of M&M's apiece to the two ladies, who then went off without further complaint.

"See, I told you you'd be in trouble today!" I said, finally giving in and laughing at my brother.

Dean just narrowed his eyes at me and flew the birdie in my face, before going over to the cashier and paying for the remainder of his chocolate...

THE END.


End file.
